


Anger

by J_Ackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles





	Anger

Sometimes the rage Sam has inside of him takes his breath away. It’s always been this way for him, and he used to wonder if there would ever be a day when he wouldn’t be surprised by it, and it seems as if that day has come, because when he feels the fire he doesn’t fight it anymore.

 

“You’re not strong enough, Dean. You’re too weak, and that’s why I’m doing all this: so you don’t have to.”

The look crossing over his brother’s face tells him that he just said the wrong thing.

“You think you’re stronger than me? So somehow you think that you’re going to go against what God has said, and do it for yourself?”

Sam tries to pull Dean in. He’s used to bringing his brother down from his hype sessions with forced upon affection.

“Don’t touch me.” Dean’s quiet, but his body language is screaming at him. “Sam, tell me how you are stronger than me.”

“Dean it isn’t your fault. You were changed by Hell. It’s okay. You can’t be who you were with what you went through.”

Dean throws the first punch, and it hurts. It hurts, because it’s not like he was trying to offend his brother. He doesn’t deserve this, and now he feels the fire.

The fight is messy, and he’s red with anger through most of it. He can feel himself being thrown into things, and does the same to Dean until they end up on the floor.

He comes back to Dean’s weak hands pulling at the grip he has around his throat, and he knows he should let go but the flames are still there and he’s never been able to fight them.

“Sam.” He can barely hear his brother’s voice.

_“See Sam, this is why you’re my vessel: you embrace the rage inside. You’ve stopped fighting it, and with this I hope you’ll finally say yes, because there won’t be your brother holding you back.”_

Dean dies that night the imprint of Sam’s hands around his neck, and bruises on his chest from where Sam tried to use CPR to bring him back.

When the angels come they don’t spare him too much of their time. They just come in, and take his brother’s body away from him.

_“Michael won’t need permission if the body doesn’t have a host,”_ Satan whispers into his ear. _“You should have said yes to me when you had a chance. I would have given you your brother for eternity, and now your brother is dead and the angels are taking him away. Good job, Sam.”_

 


End file.
